


Misunderstanding

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean is a Little Shit, Eavesdropping, Embarrassed Sam, Funny, Humor, M/M, Massage, Misunderstandings, Shirtless Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Sam accidentally eavesdrops and completely misreads the situation.





	Misunderstanding

_ “Lie still, Dean. You asked for this.” _

 

_ “Fine. Just get on with it.” _

 

Sam paused in the hallway. It had to be something completely out of context.

 

_ “Oh fuck, Cas. Yeah…(grunts)...that’s it. Right there. Get as hard and deep as you can.” _

 

_ “You want me to be rough?” _

 

_ “Did I stutter? Really give it to me, man. I can take it.” _

 

Sam gulped hard. This was really starting to sound like what he thought it sounded. He should walk away before he was further traumatized, but he seemed to be frozen.

 

_ “Oh my god, Cas. That feels so good. Should have gotten you to do this to me years ago. Oh yeah. I’m never going back to women after this.” _

 

_ “I can do this any time you like, Dean. There. You feel much looser now.” _

 

Sam willed his feet to move. Anywhere but in front of Dean’s bedroom door. He found himself in the kitchen, downing a beer. He was halfway through his second when Cas stumbled in. Shirtless.

 

“May I put this in with your laundry?” Cad asked. “I seem to have made a mess of it.”

 

Sam blushed. “Um...rinse it out in the sink in there first.” He wasn’t interested in whatever was on that shirt touching his clothes.

 

“Thank you, Sam. Dean was so tight and frustrated. I’m glad he finally accepted my offer. He seems satisfied.”

 

“That...that may be oversharing a bit, Cas.”

 

“Oh. I was going to offer you my services as well…”

 

“I don’t think that's appropriate.”

 

“What’s appropriate?” Dean wandered in.

 

Sam couldn't look his brother in the eye. “Cas was...offering me his  _ services. _ ”

 

Dean smirked. “You should take him up on that. Hands down. Best I ever had. Ruined me for anyone else.”

 

Sam’s jaw dropped. He was sure his blood pressure shot up into the danger zone. His pulse pounded in his ears. His fight or flight response was heavily leaning toward flight. Dean smacked his chest with the back of his hand.

 

“What? You’re gonna turn down an in house masseuse?”

 

All the air rushed out of Sam’s lungs. He choked. “You weren't…?”

 

Dean and Cas exchanged a look. “You thought…? Dude. That's just sick. You thought I wanted my boyfriend to fuck you?”

 

“Boyfriend?” Sam’s voice rasped after his coughing fit. Dean rolled his eyes.

  
“Really, Captain Oblivious? What show you been watching?” Dean grabbed Cas’ shirt from him. “Come on, babe. Let’s get something to pre-treat this massage oil so it doesn't stain.” He looked over his shoulder at his younger brother. “Pervert.”


End file.
